Tight Knot
by xXxMissVenomxXx
Summary: Dameon finds herself in bed with her exhusband, Dave Batista. She can't tell her real lover, John Cena, as she is afraid of his reaction. Can she find a way to get around this?


**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Chapter One\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I've… I've been asked this question a lot…and… I've always given the same answer… No, I have no further feelings for my ex-husband." I told my physiatrist sternly.

"I understand where you're coming from… Well, our time is up today, I'll see you Friday." He answered.

I thanked him, and started out the building. I've been having these nightmares; horrible, horrible nightmares. About Dave and John… actually… _k-killing_ each other and Dave rapes me afterward. Personally, I think I'm scarred for life at the thought! So, I stared seeing this physiatrist. He's _really_ been helping me, and I'm doing semi-better. I just wish I could get all of this sorted out.

_You play ring-around-the ambulance, like you never gave a care--_

My text alert buzzed in my black jeans pocket. I took out my Motorola flip phone, and read it.

_Dameon, where r u?_

The man I loved, John Cena, had sent me a text.

_I'm at the health office. I have to stop at Dave's house to pick up the deposit for the divorce._

I answered him back. Because of my dreams, I've actually been a little afraid of Dave, you know, if anything like my dreams were to actually happen. Damn it! I **have** to realize that Dave Michael Batista is a proper human being, and wouldn't _ever_, _**ever **_do anything such as that.

My red Corvette pulled up to the curb of the hotel Dave was staying at. Whoa, the Holiday Inn? I hope that he was just staying at the first resting place he saw. I've actually heard very negative reviews and results on the news.

Listening to the chat of people, I walked up the clerk behind the sleek counter. The clerk was a small, older woman. She looked sweet, and was probably friendly.

"Hello, I need the room number to Dave Batista's room." I requested.

"Oh, yes. It's 140, second floor, young lady." the sweet old lady smiled.

"Thank you, very much." I thanked her.

I took the glossy elevator up to the second floor. I searched down the corridor, when I noticed a wooden door with the metal plate on it that read '140'. I knocked on the brilliantly painted white door.

My ex-husband smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey, Dameon! You here for the check?" asked Dave happily.

"Yea, hate to sound like a duche about it, but yea." I laughed.

"Come in." he grinned.

The room was decorated nicely, with pictures of the sea, and ceramic pots with beautiful plants that seemed so full of life.

"I still have three hours." I checked my army watch.

"Want to hang around for a bit?" Dave asked.

"Well," my mind pondered the dreams that scarred my soul. "Sure, why not?"

Hours past, and I was having a great time. When everything seemed great…

"Dameon…?" Dave had an odd tone.

"Yes, Dave?" I answered him back.

A passionate kiss was placed on my lips. His tongue probed the inside of my mouth deeply. Dave's slender hands reached under my shirt. I let out a moan of pleasure with the kiss still lasting. His fingers undid the gothic bra, and he threw it on the floor. We caressed each other as we lay on the bed with silk sheets. My shirt was thrown on the floor next to my bra, as my pants soon followed. Dave's shirt, pants, and boxers were carelessly thrown into the air, landing on a rug.

I drew myself down to his member, and swiftly licked in a helicopter motion. He moaned louder as I started to suck. I couldn't help but do this… as if I was being controlled to do all of this…

I took my mouth off of the sweet tasting member, and I drew my hands close to it. I took them slowly up and down. Dave continually moaned as his hand was placed on my breast. A vein drew up his member, as semen spurted out on my face and on my chest. I licked the semen off of my lips and smiled.

"Ughn… Dameon… We—we haven't done it in so long…" Dave panted.

"Mmm, sweet, sweet candy." I giggled.

I leaned against the bed, and Dave slowly dropped down on his hands and knees. He begged for entrance, and I gradually allowed. I spread my legs, and Dave licked sensually. I moaned louder as he slurped. I felt so good; tears welled up in my eyes as I reached my climax, and let out all my pride and strength in a gush.

"You came faster than I did!" Dave laughed.

Dave stood up, and he stood over me. I lay on the bed, sweat running down my body and through my breasts. He started to pump into me slowly. I let out groans as Dave pumped a little faster and harder. He looked into my eyes lovingly, as did I. I couldn't help but feel this romantic connection to Dave. It was as if we were still married.

"Ughn…! Dave," I moaned. "Give it to me harder…"

Dave obeyed, and he pumped into me harder. I let out a small shriek as I felt something snap.

"I-I think you popped my cherry." I giggled slightly.

"Whoops, well that's twelve inches in a little hole." Dave laughed.

"Hey, can you turn around?"

I obeyed Dave's wishes, and I felt something push into my ass.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Aw, you're fine." Dave assured me.

He pumped harder, and harder… Dave came to a climax, and released all of his juices inside my tight hole.

"D-Dave…" I gasped.

"Yes, m-my love?" he asked me.

"I l-l-love you…" I whispered happily.

We fell asleep under the silken sheets, into a deep sleep. Love was around the room… But… was mine genuine?


End file.
